gtafandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Online: The Diamond Casino
The Diamond Casino & Resort is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released on July 23rd, 2019. Description The update introduces The Diamond Casino & Resort, a newly-opened business located in East Vinewood where the original Vinewood Casino was found. The casino features an exclusive penthouse, casino floor, and garage storage. Content The Diamond Program The Diamond program was introduced primarily to reward players for purchasing the Master Penthouse and playing the Casino Missions and Work. There are four different tiers - silver, gold, platinum, and diamond, each having more benefits than the last. Properties *The Diamond Casino & Resort *The Casino Store became available. *New penthouses, including the Master Penthouse, which sits on the rooftop of the casino beside the Rooftop Terrace. Activities Players can participate in numerous new casino-themed activities, including: *Three Card Poker *Blackjack *Roulette *Slot Machines *Inside Track *Lucky Wheel The Lucky Wheel offers special prizes, including cash, clothing, or even super cars. Each week, a new car will be available to win from the podium, including the Thrax, which will be on the podium during the opening week. Missions & Events ;Casino Missions *New missions become available, under order of Tao Cheng and Diamond Casino & Resort staff. **Casino - Loose Cheng **Casino - House Keeping **Casino - Strong Arm Tactics **Casino - Play to Win **Casino - Bad Beat **Casino - Cashing Out *Casino Work is also available by calling Agatha Baker. **Bargaining Chips **Best Laid Plans **Damage Control (randomly triggered after drinking a shot of MacBeth whisky at the bar in the casino) **Department of Defense **Fake News **High Rollin' **Judgment Call **Lost in Transit **One Armed Bandits **Recovery Time **Safe Bet **Severance **Tour de Force (randomly triggered while inside the casino or penthouse, after certain prerequisites are met) **Under the Influence (can only be triggered after calling Ms. Baker while drunk) **Undisclosed Cargo **When the Chips are Down ;Races A group of three new land races were added to the game, together with a new "Race Series" playlist, featuring the new races, as well as four original races (Business Trip, Grass Route, Over the Hump, and Taking Off). The new races are: *Grapeseed Circuit *Rancho Rivalry *Scenic Route Two additional land races were released as part of the Krieger Week event. The two new races, as well as additional original races (Dipping In, Dockyard, Loss Leader, Stock Market Crash, and The Commute) were added to the Race Series playlist. The new races are: *Mudslide *Troubled Waters ;RC Time Trials RC Time Trials were introduced as part of the Emerus Week event. They are locked to the RC Bandito and consist of a technical course with checkpoints, unlike standard Time Trials. Beating the course under the par time will award the player the same cash reward as standard Time Trials - GTA$100K. Character Customization *Over 400 new clothing items and accessories available to purchase, including those available at the Casino Store, with regular clothing stores featuring a collection of Fame Or Shame themed clothing sets. *Over 20 new luck and casino themed tattoos. Collectibles *54 Playing Cards have been added to find throughout the map. **Collecting them will reward the player with Chips, RP, a unique High Roller Outfit, a new deck of playing cards at the private table in their penthouse, a unique decoration for their penthouse, and an exclusive reward for . *With the Gauntlet Hellfire Week, 100 Action Figures have been added to find throughout the map. **Collecting them will reward the player with GTA$150,000, 100,000 RP, an Impotent Rage Outfit, a new haircut for both male and female characters, and eight penthouses decorations. Vehicles *This update adds a total of 22 new vehicles: **6 readily available to purchase with the initial release. **1 unlocked through completion of all 6 Casino Missions. **8 released in event weeks. **7 to be released through upcoming releases. Changes *Updates have been made to the Passive Mode option in GTA Online: **Passive Mode can now no longer be active when using a weaponized vehicle. **A Passive Mode cooldown of 2 minutes is now in place for players who have just killed another player. **Players now must wait 5 minutes before they can activate Passive Mode again after disabling it. **Players now must wait 30 seconds before they can disable Passive Mode after activating it. *Updates have been made to Daily Objectives in GTA Online: **A number of PVP related Daily Objectives have been removed. **New Daily Objectives have been added. **The first Daily Objective in the list will now be the same for all players each day. **The cash reward for completing the Daily, Weekly, and Monthly streaks has been increased. *A new ‘Services’ option has been added to the Interaction Menu that allows players to view and change options for all large vehicle properties such as: **The Terrorbyte **The Avenger **The Mobile Operations Center **The Galaxy Super Yacht *Updates have been made to Series in GTA Online: **‘Featured Adversary Mode’ has been renamed to ‘Featured Series’. **Target Assault Series has been removed. **Each Series type now only has one trigger on the map. *Player Elevation Indicators are now present in all Instanced Content such as Adversary Modes, Heists etc. *Time Trials now pay out $100,000 upon successful completion. *The Stone Hatchet has been added to Creators *The Declasse Impaler is now purchasable on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Arena Traps have been added to the Arena Creator *The Race type of Arena War Races are now forced into being a ‘GTA Race’. *Players can now use the laptop in their Arena Workshop to see all of the Sponsorship Tier unlocks they have been awarded. *The Nightclub popularity gained for completing a Nightclub Management Mission has been increased from 10% to 25%. *Vehicles listed in the Pegasus menu are now categorized accordingly. *Vehicles added in the After Hours and Arena Wars updates now appear in the iFruit app. *Muscle cars (and, oddly enough, non-muscle cars) can now do wheelies when applying both the handbrake and acceleration. Discounts & Bonuses 23/07/19= *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Buckingham SuperVolito - 40% off **Buckingham SuperVolito Carbon - 40% off **Buckingham Swift Deluxe - 40% off **Buckingham Volatus - 40% off *Exclusive discounts for Twitch Prime members: **Declasse Scramjet - 75% off **Nagasaki Shotaro - 75% off **A further 10% discount on all other discounts *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Senora Freeway (locked to Super) **Time Trial - Mount Gordo |-| 01/08/19= *The Vysser Neo is now available from Legendary Motorsport for $1,875,000. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Diamond Vintage T-Shirt. *New items, such as new sculptures for floors and surfaces, wall art, and clothing items, such as the Knit High Roller Jacket and the Gold Kronos Tempo Watch, were made available at the Diamond Casino Store. *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Truffade Thrax to the Grotti Turismo Classic. *Double GTA$ and RP in Casino Missions. *Twitch Prime members were now able to claim their free Master Penthouse. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Grotti X80 Proto - 30% off **Vapid FMJ - 30% off **Shitzu Hakuchou Drag - 40% off *40% discounts on selected weapons: **Unholy Hellbringer **Up-n-Atomizer **Widowmaker *Exclusive discounts for Twitch Prime members: **Mammoth Thruster - 70% off **TM-02 Khanjali - 70% off **A further 10% discount on all other discounts *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Muscle In (locked to Muscle) **Time Trial - End to End |-| 06/08/19= *Players who logged in between July 23 and August 3 were awarded the Ash Diamond Hoodie, The Diamond Casino & Resort Wall Art, and GTA$250K. All gifts were delivered by August 11. |-| 08/08/19= *The Bravado Gauntlet Classic is now available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $615,000. *Players who qualified for the first round of Diamond Program membership rewards received the following by August 13: **'Silver Status:' Black Diamond Tee & "She's Loaded" Wall Art **'Gold Status:' Truffade Tee & Ink Inc. Livery for the Truffade Thrax **'Platinum Status:' Lucky 7s Tattoo & Kronos Ara Watch **'Diamond Status:' Yeti Livery for the Enus Paragon R (Armored) and eCola Livery for the Annis S80RR. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Red Diamond Casino & Resort T-Shirt. *New Master Penthouse decorations and clothing items, such as new High Roller Jacket styles, Waistcoats, and Masks, were made available at the Diamond Casino Store. *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Grotti Turismo Classic to the Pegassi Infernus Classic. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards for Casino Work. *Bodyguard and Associate salaries are doubled. *Twitch Prime members were still able to claim their free Master Penthouse. They received their rebate within 72 hours. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Benefactor Terrorbyte - 40% off **BF Dune FAV - 40% off **Declasse Weaponized Tampa - 40% off **HVY APC - 40% off **Mobile Operations Center - 40% off **Mammoth Avenger - 40% off *Discounts on selected properties: **Arena War Mechanics - 35% off **Garages - 30% off **Weapon Workshop - 40% off **Weaponized Vehicle Workshops - 40% off *Exclusive discounts for Twitch Prime members: **Ocelot Stromberg - 70% off **Galaxy Super Yacht - 85% off **A further 10% discount on all other discounts *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Art to Art (locked to Motorcycles) **Time Trial - Fort Zancudo |-| 15/08/19= *The Progen Emerus is now available from Legendary Motorsport for $2,750,000. *RC Time Trials were introduced, consisting of a technical course with checkpoints. *Players who logged in during the event were qualified for the second qualification period for The Diamond Program. *New Master Penthouse decorations, such as sculptures, and clothing items, such as the returning Broker Silk Robe and Chips Earrings, were made available at the Diamond Casino Store. *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Pegassi Infernus Classic to the Dinka Jester Classic. *Double GTA$ and RP reward for successfully completing the active RC Time Trial. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Arena War modes. *Twitch Prime members were still able to claim their free Master Penthouse. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Annis Apocalypse ZR380/Future Shock ZR380/Nightmare ZR380 - 30% off **Bravado Apocalypse Sasquatch/Future Shock Sasquatch/Nightmare Sasquatch - 30% off **Declasse Apocalypse Brutus/Future Shock Brutus/Nightmare Brutus - 30% off **HVY Apocalypse Scarab/Future Shock Scarab/Nightmare Scarab - 30% off **MTL Apocalypse Cerberus/Future Shock Cerberus/Nightmare Cerberus - 30% off **RC Bandito - 30% off **Western Apocalypse Deathbike/Future Shock Deathbike/Nightmare Deathbike - 30% off *30% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Arena Bodyworks (Blades, Spikes & Rollcages) **Arena Boosts **Arena Vehicle Armor Plating **Arena Vehicle Vertical Jump **Arena Vehicle Weapons *30% discounts on selected properties: **Arena Workshops **Arena Workshop add-ons & renovations *Exclusive discounts for Twitch Prime members: **Imponte Ruiner 2000 - 85% off **B-11 Strikeforce - 85% off **A further 10% discount on all other discounts *Premium Race, Time Trial, and RC Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Cutting Coroners (locked to Super) **Time Trial - Storm Drain **RC Time Trial - Construction Site |-| 22/08/19= *The Vulcar Nebula Turbo is now available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $797,000. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Street Crimes Box Art T-Shirt and Invade and Persuade Invader T-Shirt. *Clothing items, such as the Blue Flying Bravo Fitted Suit Jacket, and decorations, such as The Temptation of Aglaia, are made available again at the Casino Store. *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Dinka Jester Classic to the Benefactor Schlagen GT. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Race Series. *Free drinks at the Casino Bar, as well as in the Master Penthouse Bar and Party Area. *Free Aircraft Concierge Services *50% off the "Members Party" option inside the Penthouse. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Pegassi Tempesta - 40% off **Principe Deveste Eight - 30% off **Vapid Festival Bus - 40% off **Blimp - 40% off **Buckingham SuperVolito - 40% off **Buckingham SuperVolito Carbon - 40% off **Buckingham Swift - 40% off **Buckingham Swift Deluxe - 40% off **Buckingham Swift Flying Bravo - 40% off **Buckingham Volatus - 40% off **Maibatsu Frogger - 40% off **Mammoth Hydra - 40% off **Western Maverick - 40% off *30% discounts on selected property renovations: **Bar and Party Area **Casino Shop Large Sculptures **Penthouse Colors & Patterns *Exclusive discounts for Twitch Prime members: **Pegassi Reaper - 75% off **Pfister Neon - 75% off **A further 10% discount on all other discounts *Premium Race, Time Trial, and RC Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Crossing Paths (locked to Sports Classic) **Time Trial - Up Chiliad **RC Time Trial - Cypress Flats |-| 29/08/19= *The Ocelot Locust is now available from Legendary Motorsport for $1,625,000. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Ocelot T-Shirt and the Sessanta Nove Monogram & Sessanta Nove Multi-Color liveries for the HVY APC, HVY Barrage, and Pegassi Oppressor. *Various clothing items, accessories, such as the Gold Roulette Kronos Tempo timepiece, and decorations, such as Billy Wiener's Le Chien and Jo Killam's National Fabric, are made available again at the Casino Store. *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Benefactor Schlagen GT to the Cheval Taipan. *Double GTA$ rewards for Gunrunning Sell Missions. *Double GTA$ rewards for Special Cargo Sell Missions. *Double GTA$ rewards for Smuggler's Cargo Sell Missions. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards for the Bunker Series. *100% speed increase for Gunrunning Research. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Coil Cyclone - 40% off **HVY APC - 40% off **HVY Barrage - 40% off **Mammoth Thruster - 40% off **Ocelot Lynx - 40% off **Överflöd Entity XXR - 40% off **V-65 Molotok - 40% off *Exclusive discounts for Twitch Prime members: **HVY Menacer - 75% off **Buckingham Akula - 75% off **A further 10% discount on all other discounts *Premium Race, Time Trial, and RC Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Business Trip (locked to Super) **Time Trial - Sawmill **RC Time Trial - Cemetery |-| 05/09/19= *The Bravado Gauntlet Hellfire is now available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $745,000. *100 collectible Action Figures were added. Collecting them rewards the player with money and RP, and collecting them all rewards the player with a special Impotent Rage outfit. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Bravado Stylized T-Shirt. *Various clothing items, such as the High Roller Dress and Gold Ceaseless Timepiece, and decorations, such as various sculptures and installations, are made available again at the Casino Store. *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Cheval Taipan to the Truffade Nero. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Casino Missions and Casino Work. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards for Business Battles. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Stunt Races. *40% discounts on selected vehicles: **Benefactor Schlagen GT **Benefactor Terrorbyte **Grotti Itali GTO **Maibatsu Mule Custom **MTL Pounder Custom **Ocelot Swinger **Vapid Flash GT **Nagasaki Buzzard Attack Chopper **Nagasaki Havok *Discounts on selected properties: **Master Penthouse - 25% off **Penthouse Garage - 25% off **Private Dealer - 25% off **Casino Store Large Shirts - 25% off **Nightclubs - 40% off **Nightclub renovations & add-ons - 40% off *Exclusive discounts for Twitch Prime members: **Truffade Thrax - 40% off **Volatol - 75% off **A further 10% discount on all other discounts *Premium Race, Time Trial, and RC Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - A Sign of Things to Come (locked to Motorcycles) **Time Trial - Cypress Flats **RC Time Trial - La Fuente Blanca |-| 12/09/19= *The Benefactor Krieger is now available from Legendary Motorsport for $2,875,000. *Two new land races were released and added to the "Race Series" playlist: Mudslide and Troubled Waters. *Various clothing items, such as the Adorned Hoodie and Ornate High Roller Jacket, and decorations, such as Bertolt sculptures, are made available again at the Casino Store. *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Truffade Nero to the Bravado Gauntlet Classic. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Stunt Races and the Race Series. *30% discounts on selected vehicles: **Declasse Hotring Sabre **Dinka Jester Classic **Grotti Cheetah Classic **Ocelot Ardent **Pegassi Infernus Classic **Schyster Deviant **Vapid Clique **Vapid Dominator GTX **Vapid GB200 *40% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Brakes & Handling **Engine Upgrades **Spoilers **Suspension **Transmission **Turbo *40% discounts on selected properties: **Garages **Garage add-ons *Exclusive discounts for Twitch Prime members: **Free Lago Zancudo Bunker **BF Ramp Buggy - 70% off **JoBuilt Phantom Wedge - 70% off **A further 10% discount on all other discounts *Premium Race, Time Trial, and RC Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Taking Off (locked to Super) **Time Trial - Up N Atom **RC Time Trial - Little Seoul Park |-| 19/09/19= *The Übermacht Zion Classic is now available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $812,000. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Übermacht T-Shirt. *Various clothing items, such as the Bigness Rage Bomber and SC Broker Logo Hoodie, and decorations, such as various artworks, are made available again at the Casino Store. *The Lucky Wheel prize was changed from the Bravado Gauntlet Classic to the Enus Stafford. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Race Series. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards for Casino Work. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards for VIP Work and Challenges. *Bodyguard and Associate salaries are doubled. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Annis Elegy Retro Custom - 35% off **Bravado Banshee 900R - 35% off **Enus Windsor - 40% off **Enus Windsor Drop - 40% off **Hijak Ruston - 35% off **Överflöd Tyrant - 35% off **Pegassi Tezeract - 35% off **Pfister Comet Retro Custom - 35% off **Truffade Adder - 40% off **Vapid Hustler - 30% off *Discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Brakes & Handling - 35% off **Suspension - 40% off **Transmission - 40% off *30% Discounts on selected properties: **Garages **Garage add-ons *Exclusive discounts for Twitch Prime members: **Free Lago Zancudo Bunker **Progen Emerus - 40% off **Ocelot XA-21 - 60% off **A further 10% discount on all other discounts *Premium Race, Time Trial, and RC Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Boots on the Ground (locked to Motorcycle) **Time Trial - Maze Bank Arena **RC Time Trial - Davis Quartz Gallery Official Screenshots DiamondCasinoAndResort-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|The Lucky Wheel. DiamondCasinoAndResort-GTAO-Screenshot2.jpg|Atop the rooftop Penthouse with infinity pool. DiamondCasinoAndResort-GTAO-Screenshot3.jpg|Agatha Baker. DiamondCasinoAndResort-GTAO-Screenshot4.jpg|Inside the Master Penthouse. DiamondCasinoAndResort-GTAO-Screenshot5.jpg|Roulette wheel and chips. DiamondCasinoAndResort-GTAO-Screenshot6.jpg|Infinity pool. DiamondCasinoAndResort-GTAO-Screenshot7.jpg|Master Penthouse. Degenatron-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|Degenatron arcade game advertisement. UnnamedTruffadeCar-GTAO-DiamondCasinoResort.jpg|Truffade Thrax. S80RR-GTAO-NewswireImage.jpg|Annis S80RR. UnnamedEnusCar-RockstarNewswire-GTAO.jpg|Enus Paragon R. 8FDrafter-GTAO-Advert.png|Obey 8F Drafter. IssiSport-GTAO-Advert.png|Weeny Issi Sport. NebulaTurboWeek-GTAO.jpg|Vulcar Nebula Turbo. LocustWeek-GTAO-Advert.png|Ocelot Locust. GauntletHellfire-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|Bravado Gauntlet Hellfire. Krieger-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|Benefactor Krieger. ZionClassicWeek-GTAO-Advert.jpg|Übermacht Zion Classic. TheDiamondProgram-GTAO.jpg|The Diamond Program. BlueDiamondResortLSTee-GTAO-Advert.png|The Blue Diamond Resort LS T-Shirt. DiamondVintageTShirt-GTAO-Advert.png|The Diamond Vintage T-Shirt. AshDiamondHoodie-GTAO-Advert.png|The Ash Diamond Hoodie. TheDiamondCasino&ResortWallArt-GTAO-Advert.png|The Diamond Casino & Resort Wall Art. RedDiamondCasino&ResortTShirt-GTAO-Advert.png|The Red Diamond Casino & Resort T-Shirt. NebulaTurboWeekTShirts-GTAO-Advert.png|Invade and Persuade Invader & Street Crimes Box Art T-Shirts. OcelotTShirt-GTAO-Advert.png|The Ocelot T-Shirt. BravadoStylizedTee-GTAO-Advert.png|The Bravado Stylized T-Shirt. UbermachtTee-GTAO-Advert.jpg|The Übermacht T-Shirt. GIFs Neo-GTAO-Advert.gif|Vysser Neo. EmerusWeek-GTAO-Advert.gif|Progen Emerus. GauntletHellfireWeek-GTAO-Advert.gif|Bravado Gauntlet Hellfire. KriegerWeek-GTAO-Advert.gif|Benefactor Krieger. Videos GTA Online The Diamond Casino & Resort GTA Online The Diamond Casino & Resort - All DLC Content Clothing, Penthouse, Casino, Cars & More GTA Online - All Casino Work Missions Ms. Agatha Baker Work GTA Online - All 54 Playing Cards Locations and High Roller Outfit GTA Online - All 100 Action Figures Locations and Impotent Rage Outfit Trivia *The song playing in the trailer is by , also found playing on Space 103.2. *When joining a session for the first time after the update, a version of the trailer will play. *The gambling activities are disabled in certain regions due to the legal status of gambling in said regions. **Exchanging money that is obtained from Shark Cards with Chips may also be disabled in certain regions. *One of the purchasable Penthouse Decorations is named "Canis Canem Edit", which is a reference to another Rockstar Games title, . Navigation }}de:The Diamond Casino & Resort pl:Diamond Casino & Resort (DLC) Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:Downloadable Content